Hey mister
by Cah.xx
Summary: Rikku encontra o corpo de seu pai morto e em minutos descobre sobre um misterioso projeto de sua família que pôs sua vida em risco. Com a ajuda de um agente contratado por seu pai para protegê-la, Rikku terá que sobreviver em meio a uma sangrenta caçada.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Mister...

_Rikku Albhed saía da escola, seu último dia de seu último ano do ensino médio. Enquanto dava adeus aos seus poucos colegas, nenhum amigo, ela só conseguia pensar na grande viagem que seu pai prometera-lhe: os dois iriam para a Europa visitar o túmulo de sua mãe._

_Desde a morte da mãe, quando tinha oito anos, Rikku passara menos e menos tempo com o pai, que desde o acidente, não parara de trabalhar: o trabalho era sua forma de distrair-se e esquecer a esposa._

_Apesar de tudo, Rikku não odiava o pai, pois ela entendia seu sofrimento silencioso; ao contrário, ela o amava. E agora, o amaria mais ainda, quando juntos partissem para "encontrar" a mãe e abandonassem casa, problemas, trabalho._

_E a jovem de 17 anos entrou na rica mansão, vazia, escura, fria e viu: o corpo de seu pai._

- Paaaaai!

Rikku correu e ajoelhou-se ao lado do pai. Aos prantos tentou acordá-lo. Pegou o telefone e discou para a ambulância. Nada... O telefone não tinha linha. Tentou seu celular em vão... Não havia sinal.

Foi quando ouviu barulhos de vidro partindo.

- Ajuda! Socor...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar de gritar, alguém a puxou e tapou sua boca. Rikku não pôde ver quem era, mas sentia a mão grossa de um homem atrás de si. Ele a levou para atrás das cortinas. Ela tentou gemer:

- Faça silêncio se quiser continuar viva...

Rikku obedeceu a voz misteriosa. Dois homens vestidos de preto chegaram perto do cadáver.

- Estranho... Juro que ouvi a voz da garota.

- Provavelmente foi algum gato... Gente rica sempre tem animais que ficam vagando pela casa sem que ninguém saiba. Só têm por ter...

- Que seja. Mas assim que vermos a menina, teremos que matá-la antes que ela possa pensar, ou nosso plano irá entrar pelo ralo...

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rikku parou de respirar e de se debater. Os homens saíram do local e aos poucos, o "salvador", se é que ele era isso mesmo, foi soltando a garota. Em meia a escuridão do recinto, Rikku não pôde visualizar a face do sujeito, mas sua voz era grossa e tranquila.

- Senhorita Albhed, fui contratado para protegê-la. Agora não temos tempo para explicações, mas apenas saiba que a senhorita corre grande perigo. Acredita em mim?

Rikku apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Se ele quisesse matá-la, já o teria feito. E mesmo que ele ainda quisesse fazer isso horas depois, a garota teria brechas para escapar.

- Ótimo. Temos que sair daqui.

O homem puxou Rikku pelo braço até a frente da casa. Só então a garota pôde reparar na presença de uma van preta no jardim. O sujeito atravessou o gramado até a rua. Rikku concluiu que a facilidade da fuga se devia aos "assassinos" estarem nos fundos da propriedade.

Rikku entrou em uma _rummer_ preta, colocou o cinto trêmula e o sujeito saiu derrapando pelo bairro afora.

O veículo percorreu alguns minutos e só então, já mais calma Rikku falou:

- Agora será que poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? – agora, na luz no sol, Rikku já podia ver as características de seu "herói": um homem moreno, já com algumas mechas grisalhas no cabelo preto, e corpo extremamente forte. Após algum tempo escolhendo as palavras certas, o homem respondeu.

- Senhorita Albhed, sou Auron Masamune. Sou um agente contratado por seu pai para protegê-la. Nos últimos anos seu pai andou trabalhando em um projeto para o governo, extremamente secreto e que impunha diversas organizações em maus lençóis. Por isso mesmo, próxima a finalização do projeto, ele já tinha certeza que não viveria por muito mais tempo. Foi então que ele me contratou e foi combinado, que neste exato dia, sua morte seria "sentenciada" e eu deveria agir o mais rápido possível para salvar a senhorita.

- E que projeto é esse?

Auron olhou assustado para a garota: com tantas perguntas a serem feitas, a jovem só estava preocupada com a natureza do acontecido.

- Bom, eu não tenho certeza. Mas segundo seu pai, a senhorita é a única que pode dar continuidade.

- Hein? Mas _como_?

- É isso que vamos descobrir.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Aqui está, o 1º capítulo. Ele é curtinho porque não quero revelar muita coisa sobre como será o enredo, mas os próximos serão bem mais elaborados (eu sempre falo isso).

Enfim, espero que você tenha gostado! E até o próximo capítulo...

Cah xx


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Auron estacionou a _rummer_ na garagem de um prédio.

- Que lugar é esse?

Auron ignorou a pergunta; abriu a porta do elevador e os dois subiram em silêncio. Rikku, que achou que ele não a tivesse escutador, tornou a perguntar.

- Que lugar é esse?

E mais uma vez foi ignorada.

Os dois entraram no apartamento número 64. Assim que Auron acendeu a luz, Rikku arregalou os olhos.

- Mas o que diabos é tudo isso?

O apartamento estava coberto do chão ao teto de equipamentos, armas, comida, roupas, papéis.

- Você mora aqui?

- Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo – disse Auron ignorando a garota – Preciso preparar algumas coisas.

- E quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Rikku enquanto olhava pela janela com um binóculo encontrado em uma mesa.

- O tempo que for necessário – respondeu o agente tomando o binóculo das mãos dela.

Rikku se virou com as mãos na cintura.

- Você é tão frio assim?

- Eu? Frio? – perguntou Auron incrédulo – Seu pai morreu assassinado há minutos atrás e você não está nem aí.

- Depois que se perde a mãe, perder um pai é apenas mais um fardo...

- ... – Auron ficou pensativo – Entendo.

- Você é sozinho? Não tem família, esposa...?

- Você faz perguntas demais.

- Quer saber? Não vamos poder trabalhar juntos se você ficar desse jeito.

- Trabalhar juntos? – repetiu ele – Não estamos trabalhando juntos. Meu trabalho é protegê-la. O seu, é continuar o que seu pai começou.

- Mas você disse que iremos descobrir juntos sobre o que se trata esse projeto...

- Isso não é trabalhar junto...

- Claro que é. Você nunca... –

- Olha aqui garota! É melhor você ficar calada ou eu vou acabar te matando também!

- Você não tem coragem...

Auron atirou um canivete que passou raspando pelos cabelos da menina.

- Tem certeza disso...?

Rikku engoliu seco. Então voltou a ficar séria, fez uma careta e sentou-se emburrada.

- Ai! – exclamou ela retirando um objeto no qual sentou em cima – Você nunca arruma esse lugar?

Auron tomou o objeto das mãos dela.

- Era isso que eu estava procurando...

- Então agradeça! – exlamou Rikku inconformada.

- Já disse que não estamos trabalhando juntos – disse ele sem olhar para ela.

Rikku revirou os olhos e saiu.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não somos parceiros. Não devo satisfações!

- Certo. Só não deixe que aqueles homens te vejam, te peguem e te matem. Se quer mesmo morrer, que faça isso mês que vem. Ainda tenho que receber meu 13º.

- Sim, você realmente precisa de dinheiro! Percebe-se isso pelo lugar onde você mora! Mal tem dinheiro para arrumar uma empregada!

- Acontece, senhorita riquinha, que empregas custam caro. E mesmo que alguém viesse de graça arrumar aqui, você acha que eu deixaria que essa pessoa encontrasse tudo isso aqui?

- Tem razão. É de assustar qualquer um.

- Além disso, eu não moro aqui. Uso esse lugar apenas para guardar essas coisas. Minha verdadeira casa tem uma paisagem legal... – esta última frase Auron disse mais para si mesmo, com ar de saudade e tristeza.

Rikku o ignorou e ia saindo do apartamento. Auron suspirou.

- Ok. Podemos sair por alguns minutos. Mas antes quero que faça uma coisa...

Auron entregou a Rikku um chapéu estilo turista azul e óculos escuros. Rikku ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Pra quê isso?

- Para precaução.

Rikku revirou os olhos e pôs os "apetrechos". Os dois saíram do prédio e foram até uma movimentada rua. Rikku observava tudo extasiada: nunca passeara daquele jeito; sempre vivera de casa pra escola. No máximo fora em festas de gala com seu pai, onde seu vestido sempre voltava preto e imundo para casa, devido ao esforço que ela fazia para se divertir naqueles lugares.

- Você não costuma conhecer muitos lugares, né? – perguntou Auron sorrindo de lado ao reparar na face iluminada da menina.

Rikku o ignorou. Auron riu e entrou em uma lanchonete.

- Olá Auron! – gritou o dono do estabelecimento atrás do balcão.

- Oi Lerris; o de sempre, por favor.

- Pódeixar! – sorriu o dono enxugando as mãos.

Auron e Rikku sentaram-se nas mesas do fundo.

- Você sempre come aqui? – perguntou Rikku observando tudo.

- Só nos feriados. Não tenho muito tempo para almoçar.

- E por que você gosta daqui?

- Logo você irá descobrir... – sorriu Auron.

Assim que o prato chegou e Rikku deu uma garfada faminta, seus olhos brilharam.

- Essa é a coisa mais deliciosa que já provei!

- Eu sei... – riu Auron. Mas seu sorriso apagou quando ele viu entrar dois homens, no restaurante; os mesmos assassinos.

- Senhorita Albhed, temos que sair daqui!

- Mas o que?

- Rápido! – disse Auron puxando-a pelo braço.

Rikku esticou o braço e conseguiu pegar a tigela de comida. Junto os dois saíram correndo. Rikku ajeitou o chapéu para cobrir melhor o rosto. Com certo jeito eles conseguiram passar por debaixo dos olhos dos homens.

- Harry? – disse um dos homens – Você não viu nada?

- Vi o que, Rony?

O sujeito ruivo, chamado Rony virou-se para trás. Rikku abaixou-se atrás de uma barraquinha. Rony então voltou-se para o restaurante.

- Ah... Deixa pra lá.

- Olá Harry! Rony! – gritou o dono do estabelecimento.

- Olá Larris – disse Harry – O de sempre, por favor.

Auron e Rikku saíram detrás da barraca.

Harry olhou para trás, repetindo o gesto de Rony, e os avistou.

- Rony! É ela!

Os dois sacaram as pistolas e saíram correndo atrás. Auron percebeu que estavam em sua cola.

- Rikku! Corra!

Os dois começaram a correr pela praça. Pessoas desviavam assustadas e pombas voavam pegas de surpresa. A garota corria desesperada, sua visão estava turva. Um tio ecoou nos ouvidos de Rikku que a fez abaixar-se por extinto. Ela sentiu Auron agarrá-la e ajudá-la a se levantar. Rikku não olhava para trás, apenas deixava-se ser levada por Auron.

Auron pensou rápido: atravessou a avenida e entrou em um beco. Havia um muro bloqueando a passagem. Auron escalou o muro com extrema habilidade.

- Vem Rikku! – gritou ele esticando as mãos para a garota.

Rikku mediu a altura e mediu a distância dos dois homens que já preparavam um tiro. Ela se jogou nos braços de Auron, que a puxou. Juntos caíram no chão. Auron a ajudou a se levantar e continuaram correndo.

Eles viraram a esquina. Rikku estava cansada e suas pernas doíam; ela nunca havia se submetido a tanta atividade física.

- Vamos senhorita Albhed... Só mais um pouco.

Mas vendo que a menina realmente não agüentava, Auron abaixou-se oferecendo as costas. Rikku o olhou assombrada:

- O que?

- Anda! Suba rápido!

Rikku montou em Auron e este saiu correndo; carregando a garota nas costas. A lua já começava a aparecer quando chegaram no prédio; a lua já surgia. Entraram ofegantes no apartamento.

- Agora entendeu porque não devemos sair muito? – resmungou Auron trancando a porta e fechando as cortinas da janela.

Rikku consentiu com a cabeça, de olhos arregalados.

- Sim. A partir de agora irei obedecê-lo.

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Caramba! Até eu cansei depois de escrever este capítulo sem parar! Pausa para meu sagrado café... Até o próximo capítulo _caro leitor_ e _caríssima leitora_!

Cah xx


End file.
